mafia_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sinagra crime family
The Sinagra crime family, also known as the Providence crime family or the Boston crime family is an Italian-American Mafia (La Cosa Nostra) organized crime family that operates in Massachusetts and Rhode Island. History TBW Historical Leadership Boss: *Raffaele "Ralphie" Carbone (1907 - 1927) (retired) - Boston *Pepe Morelli (1927 - 1942) (murdered) - Boston *Pasqualino "Lino" Sinagra (1942 - 1990) (imprisoned 1961 - 1986) (died of natural causes) - Providence **''Acting Boss: Louis DiBao (1961 - 1964) (murdered) - Boston'' **''Acting Boss: Fausto "Tony" Banderelli (1964 - 1981) (imprisoned) - Boston'' **''Acting Boss: Anthony "Tony the Gut" Rostello (1981 - 1990) - Providence'' *Frank "Skinny Frank" LaMota (1990 - 1995) (life imprisonment, died in 2004) - Boston *Vincent "Vinnie Flash" Sciortianno (1995 - 2001) (arrested, agreed to cooperate with FBI) - Boston *Daniel "Zippy" Gualbotauro (2002 - 2020) (died of stomach cancer) - Boston 'Underboss:' *Valentino "Vinnie" Inniola (1907 - 1928) (retired) - Boston *Peter DeLocco (1928 - 1943) (murdered) - Boston *Ciro "The Wolf" Lupo (1943 - 1945) (imprisoned and demoted) - Providence *Francis "Franky the Angel" Fassa (1945 - 1958) (imprisoned) *Frank "Skinny" LaMota (1965 - 1990) (promoted to boss) - Providence *Mark Ficero (1990 - 1995) (imprisoned 1993 - 1995, agreed to cooperate with FBI in 1995) - Boston **''Acting Underboss: Carlo Corbese (1993 - 1995) (became official underboss) - Providence'' *Carlo Corbese (1995 - 2001) (life imprisonment) - Boston *Antonio "Pipo" Spala (2004 - 2009) (stepped down) - Boston *Salvatore "Rainy Day Sal" Denaro (2009 - present) - Boston 'Consigliere:' *Leone "Leo" Greco (1911 - 1933) (fled) - Boston *Joseph "Joe Bay" Barresti (1933 - 1941) (imprisoned) - Boston *Ciro "The Wolf" Lupo (1941 - 1943) (promoted to underboss) - Providence *Joseph "Joey L" Malargio (1943 - 1976) (died of a heart attack) - Providence *Joseph "Joey the Kid" Ceorli (1976 - 1995) (demoted, died in 2000) - Boston * Oreste "Donny" Russo (1995 - 1999) (died of cancer) - Providence * Frank Scabaro (1999 - 2001) (died of a heart attack) - Providence * Thomas "Tommy" Carcarino (2001 - 2002) (removed) - Boston * Paul "Duke" Zaccaro (2002 - 2008) (imprisoned) - Providence * Joseph "Joe Rico" Enricone (2008 - present) - Providence Current Leadership 'Administration:' *Boss: *Underboss: Salvatore "Rainy Day Sal" Denaro - b. 1954, Denaro was indicted in 2017 on charges of rackeering and money laundering. He was acquitted of all charges on November 24, 2019. *Consigliere: Joseph "Joe Rico" Enricone - b. 1938 Capos: Boston Faction *Thomas "Tommy" Carcarino - runs the North End crew *John Ragano - runs the East Boston crew * Gregory "Big Greg" Ranato - runs the Revere crew Providence Faction * Michael "Mikey" Ofredino - runs the Federal Hill crew * James "Chip" Gioacchini - runs the Fall River crew Government Informants/Witnesses * William "Billy Blue Eyes" Figuso '- Figuso was a Boston soldier who was arrested for dealing cocaine in 1980 and chose to become an undercover informant. Figuso became a witness in 1984 after falling out with Frank LaMota and fearing for his life. * '''Louis Ragano '- Ragano was a Boston soldier who became a witness in 1989 following his arrest for the 1978 murder of Phillip Morelli. * 'Raymond Caruso '- Caruso was a Providence soldier who was shot while exiting his home in 1990. Caruso was shot three times but was able to shoot and kill his attempted assassin, Sinagra family hitman Nicolas Francois. Caruso fled and went into hiding for three weeks before turning himself in and agreeing to cooperate. * '''Mark Ficero - The underboss for Frank LaMota, Ficero was arrested and charged with the murder of two men who failed to pay him taxes in 1982. He cooperated in 1995 and testified against LaMota, leading to his life sentence. * 'Gregory Zammarano '- Boston capo, Zammarano was arrested in 2001 and was facing a 23 year sentence for racketeering. Zammarano chose to cooperate and gave authorities information leading to the arrest of boss Vincent Sciortianno. * 'Vincent "Vinnie Flash" Sciortianno '- Boss at the time, Sciortianno was facing a life sentence for racketeering and murder conspiracy when he chose to cooperate with the FBI. Sciortianno claims the main reason behind his cooperation was the threat of his wife and three children having to forfeit their home. * 'David DiNicodemo '- DiNicodemo was a Providence soldier when he decided to become a state's witness following his 2010 arrest for extortion. DiNicodemo died in 2015 of a heart attack.